I'm Always Waiting
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura dan Ran, keduanya memiliki nasib yang sama, menunggu orang yang mereka sayangi. Apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka bertemu? Oneshot! RnR please?</html>


**I'/m back after National Exam! Tinggal menunggu hasil UN deh! Hari-hari menjadi murid SMP tinggal beberapa hari lagi deh...sedihnya...tanpa basa basi lagi ayo kita mulai fanficnya...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Always Waiting<strong>

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Cardcaptor Sakura (c) CLAMP**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) maybe? Gaje, abal, dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Sakura sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya. Dia ingin menelpon Syaoran yang ada di Hongkong. "Apa sebaiknya aku telepon? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sedang mengurusi hal yang penting? Hoe..." pikir Sakura. "Telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak..." Salah satu penjaganya, Kerberos, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kero mulai kesal melihat tingkah laku Sakura. "Sudah! Tinggal telepon dia saja kan?" Kero mengambil handphone dari tangan Sakura dan menelpon Syaoran.

"Kero-chan! Tunggu!" Sakura terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Terlambat. Teleponnya sudah tersambung. Tak lama, terdengar suara dari Syaoran. "Moshi-moshi?"

Mau tak mau, Sakura mengambil telepon dari Kero dan berbicara dengan Syaoran. "Moshi-moshi? Syaoran-kun? Apa aku menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat?"

"Tidak kok. Aku malah senang kamu menelpon. Ada apa?" jawab Syaoran.

"Aku...aku rindu padamu Syaoran. Kapan kamu pulang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." Tanpa terasa airmata mulai tergenang di mata Sakura.

"Sakura...maaf sepertinya urusanku disini belum bisa selesai sekarang. Jadi mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa balik ke Jepang. Maaf..."

Sakura menghapus airmatanya. "Sudalah tidak apa-apa. Kalau Syaoran-kun sibuk, ya...apa boleh buat. Sudah ya..jaa nee~" Sakura menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sesaat Sakura ingin menangis kembali. Tetapi karena takut membuat Kero khawatir, dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Kero-chan, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dulu ya!" Sakura mengenakan jaketnya dan pergi keluar rumah.

Sakura berjalan-jalan tanpa arah. Akhirnya dia sampai di Taman Penguin. Disana bunga sakura sudah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat bunga-bunga itu. "Indah sekali! Aku berharap bisa melihat ini bersama Syaoran-kun." Airmata Sakura mulai mengalir. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menangis! Aku kan harus tegar!" Tetap saja, airmatanya tidak mau berhenti. Kero, yang menyusul Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kondisi Sakura. Dia hanya dapat mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Seorang wanita dan anaknya telah selesai berbelanja. Wanita ini kita kenal dengan nama Mouri Ran, atau sekarang dia bernama Kudou Ran dan anaknya bernama Kudou Conan. Sudah dua tahun sejak Ran dan Shinichi menikah. Dua tahun sudah Shinichi memberitahukan semua yang menimpa dirinya kepada Ran dan semua itu diterima Ran dengan lapang dada. Ran tahu Shinichi melakukan semua itu karena Shinichi ingin melindungi Ran. Sekarang Ran tidak perlu menunggu Shinichi kembali, ya..kecuali kalau Shinichi pulang kerja lembur.<p>

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Shinichi menerima permintaan kasus dari Tomoeda. Karena sekarang sedang Golden Week, Shinichi pun mengajak Ran dan Conan, anak pertamanya untuk pergi ke Tomoeda juga. Mereka bertiga tinggal di Tomoeda Hotel. Ran baru menyadari susu Conan telah habis. Dia dan Conan pun segera pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Ran melewati Taman Penguin. Melihat taman itu, Conan ingin main disana. "Conan ingin main disana?" Conan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Baiklah, tapi kita tidak boleh lama-lama. Kita harus makan malam, ok?" Conan langsung berlari kecil ke arah taman. Ran pun menyusul anak semata wayangnya.

Di taman, Ran melihat ada seorang gadis sedang menangis di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis itu ditemani oleh semacam boneka yang dapat melayang. Ran mendekati gadis itu dan menyapanya. "Konnichiwa. Namaku Mouri...eh...Kudou Ran. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menatap Ran. "Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Hajimemashite," katanya. Ran memberikan saputangannya. Sakura menerima saputangan itu dan menghapus airmatanya. Conan datang menghampiri ibunya. Dia terus memerhatikan Kero yang masih melayang di samping Sakura. "Itu boneka yang lucu," kata Ran. "Siapa namanya?"

"Dia adalah Kero-chan. Adik ingin bermain dengannya?" tanya Sakura pada Conan. Conan terlihat senang sekali. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat. Kero memandang Sakura dengan tatapan apakah-aku-harus-bermain-dengan-bocah-ini. Sakura mengangguk. Kero akhirnya bermain dengan Conan. "Arigatou. Terima kasih atas saputangannya. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok setelah aku mencucinya," kata Sakura.

"Ah..tidak usah repot-repot. Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagipula kamu lebih cocok tersenyum daripada menangis. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kamu menangis Sakura-chan?" tanya Ran.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Apakah dia harus memberitahu orang yang baru ia temui? Ran melihat Sakura yang bimbang. "Kalau Sakura-chan tidak bercerita juga tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura menggeleng. "Ini hanya hal sepele. Aku...aku menangis karena...karena aku merindukan Syaoran-kun."

"Pacarmu?" tanya Ran. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia adalah orang yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi dia sedang berada di luar negeri. Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya. Walaupun kami sering berhubungan dengan telepon dan surat, tapi aku merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang pun dia sangat sibuk. Aku tahu aku harus menunggunya dan dia akan kembali. Tapi aku egois. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang." Sakura tertunduk. Dia ingin menangis kembali begitu mengingat Syaoran.

Ran mendengarkan cerita Sakura dengan sepenuh hati. Saat mendengar cerita Sakura, Ran merasa diceritakan kembali kisah hidupnya. Dia selalu menunggu Shinichi untuk kembali. Siang dan malam dia selalu mengkhawatirkan Shinichi yang tidak kunjung kembali. Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Ran berbicara. "Sakura-chan, kau tahu? Ceritamu sama seperti yang pernah terjadi padaku." Sakura memandang Ran tidak percaya. "Memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi itu benar-benar pernah terjadi padaku. Waktu itu orang yang sangat aku cintai pun juga pergi jauh. Dia hanya menelponku. Itu pun tidak terlalu sering. Dia awalnya tidak memberitahu nomornya, sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubunginya kecuali lewat email. Walaupun dia memberikan nomornya, tetap saja dia jarang mengangkatnya. Emailnya pun jarang dibalas."

Sakura terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka di dunia ini ada senasib dengannya. Mungkin Sakura masih beruntung Syaoran masih membalas surat Sakura dan menelponnya disaat senggang. "Dan kau tahu Sakura-chan?" lanjut Ran, "kalau kita semakin lama menunggu mereka, kita akan semakin bahagia bila bertemu dengan mereka. Lagipula kalau waktu itu aku tidak menunggunya, mungkin Conan tidak akan berada disini," kata Ran sambil memandang Conan yang sedang bermain dengan Kero. "Bagaimana? Apa Sakura-chan sekarang merasa baikan?"

"Ya! Arigatou! Aku sekarang sudah merasa baikan," kata Sakura. Ran pun menjawab, "Douitashimashite. Aku harus membantu seseorang yang sama seperti aku kan? Conan, Ayo kita pulang!" panggil Ran. Conan menghampiri Ran. Dia tampak kecewa karena tidak bisa bermain dengan Kero lagi. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan makan dengan kami?" ajak Ran.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan lagi aku tidak ingin mengganggu Ran-san. Tapi..kalau Conan-kun masih mau bermain dengan Kero-chan, bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu disini kembali? Dan juga..aku ingin mendengar cerita Ran-san. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja. Syukurlah Conan, kau sudah mendapatkan teman disini," ujar Ran. Conan hanya dapat bersorak gembira. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya. Matta ashita!" Ran dan Conan melambai ke Sakura dan Kero, yang membalas lambaian mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Ran bercerita ke Shinichi tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura. "Hmm...dilihat dari ceritamu, sepertinya Sakura memang mirip denganmu," kata Shinichi. Ran mengangguk dan berkata. "Benar. Aku juga mengatakan keadaannya sama seperti aku waktu itu. Menunggu seseorang yang lebih mementingkan hal lain daripada kekasihnya. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasusmu?"<p>

"Hm? Kasusku? Ya..semua berjalanan dengan lancar. Mungkin lusa kita sudah bisa kembali ke Beika. Sayang sekali padahal kamu dan Conan sudah akrab dengan Sakura. Lagipula kasus ini tidak begitu susah. Aku bisa langsung menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Hahaha!"

"Ssttt! Conan sedang tidur! Jangan membangunkannya," ujar Ran pelan, yang sedang menggendong Conan yang tertidur. Shinichi menyadari kesalahannya. "Ups, maaf.." katanya.

* * *

><p>Paginya, Sakura membuat cookies sebagai rasa terima kasihnya ke Ran, yang telah menghiburnya. "Untuk siapa cookies itu?" tanya Kero yang membantu Sakura membungkus cookies. "Aku akan memberikannya ke Ran-san dan Conan-kun. Kero-chan! Jangan pernah memakan bagian mereka! Aku sudah membuatkan bagianmu!" seru Sakura ketika Kero mau mengambil cookies yang ia bungkus. Kero pun menghentikan aksinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih sayang nyawa mengingat Sakura adalah majikannya yang bisa berbuat sangat kejam kalau mau.<p>

Setelah selesai membungkus, Sakura dan Kero menemui Ran dan Conan, yang sudah menunggu mereka di taman. Sakura langsung mengembalikan saputangan Ran dan memberinya cookies. "Terima kasih. Ini Sakura-chan yang buat?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ittadakasimasu! Enak sekali! Ya kan Conan?" Sementara itu, Conan sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar cookiesnya. Ran menyisakan beberapa cookiesnya untuk Shinichi.

"Kapan Ran-san akan pulang?" tanya Sakura, setelah Ran selesai bercerita saat dirinya sedang menunggu Shinichi. Ran tampak agak sedih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Besok. Menurut Shinichi, besok kami akan pulang pagi. Sayang sekali padahal kita sudah berteman ya kan Sakura-chan?"

"Benar. Sebetulnya aku ingin mengantar Ran-san, tapi sayangnya besok aku harus sekolah. Dan...aku ingin bertemu Shinichi-san. Aku penasaran dengan wajah keren yang Ran-san bilang," tambah Sakura.

Ran tertawa. "Sayang sekali, kamu hanya dapat melihat wajah itu saat itu memecahkan kasus."

"Wajah siapa yang terlihat memecahkan kasus?" Ran terkejut. Ternyata Shinichi telah berada dibelakangnya. "Shinichi! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kasusku telah selesai," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Conan yang menyadari ayahnya langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk kakinya. "Da! Da!" seru Conan. Shinichi pun menggendong Conan. Sakura baru menyadari dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hajimemashite. Namaku Kinomoto Sakura."

"Kinomoto? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat fotomu. Kamu anaknya Fujitaka-san ya?" tanya Shinichi. Sakura terkejut. "Eh? Anda kenal otou-san?"

"Tentu saja. Dia yang menjadi klienku dalam kasus yang baru aku selesaikan tadi. Dan kamu tak perlu berbicara formal denganku,"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa otou-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Shinichi tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja kok. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapat surat ancaman. Karena khawatir makanya dia minta tolong padaku. Setelah aku selediki, itu ternyata hanya ulah iseng salah seorang mantan muridnya. Dia melakukan itu karena masih dendam pada ayahmu yang menikahi ibumu, yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Daidouji Sonomi."

"Apa! Ibunya Tomoyo-chan melakukan itu? Tak disangka ya..." kata Sakura heran. "Tapi apa benar kalian besok akan pulang?"

"Sayang sekali, ya. Kasusku sudah selesai. Kami harus pulang ke Beika besok," jawab Shinichi. Sakura tampak agak sedih mendengar itu. "Tenang saja. Kalau ada masalah, Sakura-chan bisa menghubungi kami. Dan kalau Sakura-chan datang ke Beika jangan lupa berkunjung ke rumah kami ya!" ujar Ran. Dia memberikan alamat emailnya ke Sakura. Lalu, keluarga Kudou pun pulang ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. "Sampai jumpa ya Sakura!" seru Shinichi. Conan melambai sedih ke Sakura dan Kero. "Sayonara, Sakura-chan!" seru Ran.

"Sayonara!" kata Sakura dan Kero sambil melambai pada keluarga Kudou. "Aku akan merindukan bocah itu," bisik Kero. Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Ternyata kamu menjadi sahabat dengan Conan-kun ya. Padahal awalnya kamu tidak mau bermain dengannya." Muka Kero pun memerah.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Sakura mendapat telepon dari Syaoran. "Sakura...eto..aku mau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu menunggu..aku..." Sakura memotong perkataan Syaoran, "Jangan khawatir Syaoran-kun. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah bersikap egois." Terdengar Syaoran ingin membantah Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap berkata, "Aku seharusnya tidak boleh memaksamu untuk pulang. Aku harus mendukungmu. Karena...aku masih beruntung memiliki Syaoran-kun yang masih menjawab surat dan teleponku," kata Sakura terdengar ceria.<p>

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki kamu Sakura. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berkata begitu?"

"Aku bertemu seseorang. Dia sama seperti aku. Tapi nasibnya lebih buruk daripada aku."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Murid baru di sekolah? Ceritakan!" Syaoran terdengar penasaran. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan aku ceritakan ke Syaoran-kun. Aku akan menceritakannya kalau kamu sudah di Jepang!"

"Hahaha, jangan membuatku penasaran Sakura. Cepat katakan... Meilin memanggilku. Katanya Haha* membutuhkanku. Jaa nee Sakura. Daisuki dayo."

"Jaa nee Syaoran. Atashi mo anata ga suki." Sakura menutup teleponnya. Sekarang dia tidak akan menanggis setelah menutup telepon dari Syaoran. Dia harus tegar seperti Ran. Berbeda dengan Shinichi, Syaoran pasti tidak akan pergi lama. Sakura yakin, Penantiannya pasti nanti akan terbalaskan. Seperti yang Ran bilang padanya. 'Semakin lama kita menunggu semakin bahagia jika kita bertemu dengan mereka' "Aku pasti akan selalu menunggu Syaoran-kun!"

The End

* * *

><p>*Haha= ibu<p>

**Bagaimana? Haruskah aku hapus atau simpan? Jika ada kritik atau saran silakan ketik di kotak review!**


End file.
